Life Must Go On
by MeltingPlatinum
Summary: Witch Korra fought the gang, leaving Maka dead. Soul feels as if his new meister is trying to replace Maka. Tsubaki is trying to deal with anger issues over her best friend's death, and when both of the girls start to fall for Kid, what happens? Sorry, I suck at summaries! Tsubaki x Kid x OC (later) Crona x Liz
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Four years after Asura's death

Her bag was on the bench, as usual, as she changed into her dress, hanging up her towel as as she did so. The change rooms were full of girls, and they would absolutely FREAK if they happened to see Black Star in the rafters. But that wasn't why he was there, of course.

Tsubaki started to leave the room. That's when Black Star pounced.

'TSUBAAAAKKKIIIIIII!' he yelled.

Tsubaki turned around.

'Oh, hi Black Star!' she said pleasantly. 'Why are you in the girls' change rooms, may I ask?'

Black Star's expression darkened.

'I have just found out a crucial piece of information.' he replied.

'Crucial to WHAT?' Tsubaki asked.

'Crucial to everything.' Black Star answered.

'Can it wait until lunchtime? We have a test now.' Tsubaki pointed out.

'No, it can't wait! I'll chain you to a chair if you won't listen!'

Tsubaki crossed her arms, smiled and cocked her head.

Why is she so damn hot?! Black Star thought, trying to distract himself from the way her chest stood out when her arms were crossed over her perfectly flat stomach.

'Well?' Tsubaki said, waiting for her meister to speak.

'Today I was looking at the noticeboard...'

'And there's a mission available in Spain to catch a very powerful witch!' Maka told her partner enthusiastically as they sat in their apartment.

'All of us can work together! That's four teams, which is half of eight, a very symmetrical number!' Kid finished with a flourish.

'Wow, that's great, Kid.' Liz said unenthusiastically as she studied her nails.

Patty played with her stuffed giraffe, paying no attention whatsoever. She left a scratch on the lovely crystal table with her newly-manicured nails.

'Liz, Patty... Did either of you hear ANYTHING I just said?' Patty looked up.

'Hm?'

Kid face-palmed.

'So, are you up for it?' Black Star asked the shadow weapon.

'Of course!' Tsubaki agreed with the sweet smile only she was capable of.

'Are you sure it's actually a witch? We don't want a rerun of Blair. That would be so uncool.' Soul asked.

Maka whacked him in the head with her book. Maka-Chops had become a lot more common in the past month.

'Of course I'm sure!' she replied. 'I'm going to go tell Crona!'

After the group's first class, they met in the cafeteria for lunch.

'Hey Tsubaki, did Black Star tell you about the group mission in Spain?' Maka asked.

Tsubaki nodded.

In the four years since Asura had been killed, Tsubaki had become even more attractive, if that was possible. Her dark blue eyes were even sparklier, and she had grown until she was taller than Liz.

She was more curvy, if possible. She'd cut her hair so it was up to her chest. She always wore it down, and it hung in sleek, shiny black waves.

Her dress was similar to how it used to be, except it was shorter and she'd added a belt.

Apart from Tsubaki, Maka had changed the most. She wore her hair in a single braid down her back, and it was a lot longer. She was a little less flat-chested, and a bit taller. Her fighting was even more amazing.

Crona nibbled on it's lip. {author's note: Since Crona is genderless I'm calling Crona it.}

'I don't know how to deal with witches in Spain.' it said innocently.

'You don't know how to deal with anything.' Liz snapped. She was in a bad mood because Kid had gotten into one of his 'I hate myself because I'm asymmetrical' states.

'I'm despicable! I don't deserve to live!' Kid wailed.

'Do you want me to kill you then?' Soul asked rudely. He had decided recently that he disliked Kid.

'Yes, please do.' Liz replied huffily.

Both Soul and Liz found themselves with dictionary-width dents in their heads.

Crona started to freak out.

'I don't know how to deal with book shaped dents!'

Black Star arrived at their table holding a tray.

'Aww, you bought lunch! That was sweet of you!' Maka gushed.

'I'm a GOD! I don't need to buy my friends lunch!' Black Star replied hyperly.

'Then whose food is that...?' Soul asked.

'Tsubaki's and mine!'

Tsubaki smiled. 'Thank you, Black Star.'

Liz groaned.

'I'm going to get some salad.' she declared.

'May I have an iced tea?' Maka asked.

'Whatever.' Liz replied over her shoulder, walking zombie-like to the counter.

Black Star handed Tsubaki a bento box.

'Ramen, shrimp sashimi, onigiri and miso soup with a cup of green tea, your favourite.' he said.

There were still three boxes of fries, a garden salad, deep fried shrimp, two burgers with the lot, a bowl of fried chicken and a can of Dr Pepper on the tray.

'Are you going to eat all of that?' Kid asked, starting to feel sick just thinking about it. Or that could've been the sushi Patty had made without washing her hands. It had been totally asymmetrical. Oh well, you can't expect much from two American girls who'd grown up on the streets.

Black Star nodded, already shovelling food into his mouth with his bare hands. He only paused to reply: 'I'm going to surpass God with this lunch feit!'

Maka rolled her eyes and looked around the cafeteria. She spotted Liz walking back with an iced tea, two (totally symmetrical) hot chocolates and two coffees. She started to hand them out.

'Maka, here's your iced tea. Kid, hot chocolate. With eight marshmallows, half pink, half white. Patty, giraffe hot chocolate. I got you a coffee, Soul, I hope you don't mind...' she said with a wink and a smile. She was eighteen and INCREDIBLY hot.

Soul chuckled. Each of the girls were different. Blair included, he reluctantly told himself. Liz was the hot one, Patty the childish one (which was kind of cute in his opinion), Tsubaki the cutEST one, Crona the he/she, Blair the mischevious one... And then there was Maka. Maka was an awesome friend and Meister as well as definitely pretty... But not jaw-droppingly gorgeous like Tsubaki. She was a bit seductive... But not a flirt like Blair. Maka was the smart one, he finally decided, and left it at that.

At that moment, an announcement came over the speakers.

'Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Black Star, Crona Gorgon and your weapons, please go see Lord Death immediately.'

Liz rolled her eyes as she put down the coffee she had only just started. Her stomach let out a huge rumble.

'I guess we should go see Lord Death-Sama then.' Tsubaki sighed. 'Would anyone like some onigiri before we leave?' she asked as she placed her chopsticks on Black Star's tray.

Maka nodded. 'If you don't mind.' She plucked an onigiri from the box and placed it into her mouth as they left the cafeteria.

The next day, the gang were waiting at the airport.

'I'm so glad we were chosen to go on the mission!' Maka squealed as she checked the departures board for their flight to Barcelona. Soul smiled sheepishly. He was only going for her, anyway.

Patty sat on one big suitcase, while Liz struggled to drag about a thousand.

'Do you need some help, Liz-chan?' Tsubaki asked politely.

Kid answered Maka after nobody else did.

'Me too. It shall be interesting, and we will get much stronger.'

Maka smiled. She liked Kid, and sometimes felt that he and Tsubaki were the only people that really cared about her.

She immediately felt guilty for thinking that. Blair obviously cared for her. Spirit did too, in his own strange way. And Soul.

Of course Soul cared for her. He was her weapon... Her protector.

'Flight 78202 to Barcelona is now boarding at gate twenty.' an announcement said.

'Yay! Finally!' Black Star let out. Each Meister was sitting with their own weapon (except for Liz, who would be sitting with Crona). He couldn't wait, especially as all eight of them would be in business class.

Everybody in the gate lounge stood up and started boarding, the gang following closely.

'Tsubaki, we're seats A and B in row eight.' Black Star told his partner after checking his boarding pass. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

Maka and Soul boarded first, as they were the furthest back in row eleven. They were followed by Crona and Liz who would be in row ten. Row nine was Patty and Kid. Tsubaki and Black Star followed them onto the plane. It would be a loooong flight, and Tsubaki was prepared to sleep the entire time.

_Tsubaki was walking down the corridor of their hotel, admiring the thick carpets and crystal chandeliers. As she passed Kid, Liz and Patty's room, Kid emerged into the corridor. _

_'I didn't think you'd come.' Tsubaki said in an alluring tone, taking in every inch of the boy in front of her. All the way from his black shoes, up his symmetrical suit, his Shinigami chain, up to his amber eyes. Oh, those eyes. Kid's gaze was locked on Tsubaki._

_They stared at each other for a second, and then Kid leaned in and pressed his lips against the shadow weapon..._

_But that little voice in Tsubaki's head just had to ruin the moment._

_'He doesn't love you...' it told her._

_'Then who does he love?' she asked the voice as she started to remove Kid's jacket._

_As if on cue, Kid mumbled something in between kisses._

_It took a few seconds for Tsubaki to register what he'd said._

_Maka._

'Hey, Tsubaki, wake up! We're about to land!' Tsubaki heard a familiar voice say.

'Kid-kun?'

The voice stopped.

'No, it's me! Black Star!' Black Star said, breaking the awkward silence. Tsubaki sat up and stretched.

'I'm gonna go sit with Maka, okay?' she said, standing up. It was just awkward, being with her partner after dreaming about Kid. Besides, she couldn't focus on boys. She had a witch to kill.

Maka stared out the window at the huge city of Barcelona.

'I wonder where this witch is?' she thought out loud.

'You tell me, Little Miss I-Can-See-Souls.' Soul said coolly.

'Don't be stupid, she's probably using Soul Protect.' Maka replied.

'But you would still be able to see it.' Maka crossed her arms.

Tsubaki crept up beside them.

'Hello Soul-kun. Would you mind if I sat with Maka-chan for landing?'

Soul whipped around to face Tsubaki.

'Oh, um... Of course. I don't mind.' Soul unbuckled his seatbelt and went to go sit with his best mate Black Star.

Tsubaki took his place.

'Maka, I need to talk to you. I had the dream again.'

'Again?' Maka replied, shocked. 'That's like... The fourth time this week, isn't it?'

Tsubaki nodded in shame.

'I don't think this is a crush I'm going to forget about anytime soon... I think it's going to be permanent, Maka.'

'You should tell him how you feel.' Maka offered.

'Yes, but it won't seem right if I tell him that I dream of us making out every night. Besides...' Tsubaki swallowed. She hadn't told Maka that he said her best friend's name in the dream yet. 'I think he likes you.'

The plane touched down oto the runway.

'Just try to forget it for now, Tsubaki. We have a witch to kill.'

The hotel was nothing like Crona imagined. It was way worse. It wouldn't be hard to hate a scary place with lots of corners, like the cell she'd had when she first started at the DWMA, but it was totally different. The room she shared with Liz was big, with white walls and several floor-to-ceiling windows. There were two beds, each one queen-sized. It had a thick white carpet.

Crona didn't know how to deal with it. The corners were all furniture-covered, so Amen to Mr Corner. Oh well. She'd just have to hide in her bed.

Liz seemed to be a bit fed up with Crona. She couldn't deal with anything, and she just couldn't stand up to her stupid weapon. If LIZ was that weapon's meister, it would be dead by now.

It was sunset. The group was going to meet in the hotel lobby at dusk to start tracking the witch. Liz wasn't worried; Kid could beat anything. She admired him for that.

'It's almost dusk; I can't deal with dusk!' Crona fretted.

'Shut up, Crona.' Liz replied, fed up. She took a knife from the kitchen drawer (just in case) and retreated into her room for a jacket.

'It's almost time, Soul.' Maka informed her weapon.

'Yes. You'll be fine.' Soul replied.

Maka smiled. 'I know.'

Soul took a deep breath.

'Maka, if one of us dies tonight, I want you to know... um...'

Maka laughed. 'Come on. Say it.'

'You're my best friend who's a girl.' he said as the sun went down. 'And if you die, I will be very, very upset.'

'Hehe, I wonder what animal this witch is! Maybe she's a giraffe!' Patty giggled.

Kid rubbed his forehead. He'd been listening to Patty's non-stop chatter for an hour, and he had a migraine.

'Come on, it's time to meet the others.' he said gruffly as he walked towards the door.

'Okay, maybe the weapons should stay in their transformed states, just in case.' Tsubaki suggested.

Liz groaned.

'That hurts my back!'

Maka rolled her eyes. 'You've been so grumbly today!' she scolded.

Liz scowled and followed Tsubaki's instructions hesitantly. Patty copied, and Tsubaki changed into chain scythes.

'It might be hard for Maka to lug Soul around without any sound.' Black Star said. 'Maybe he should stay human for now.'

Crona grasped Ragnarok tightly, clearly nervous.

'Don't worry, Crona! Your blood is black, remember?' Maka joked.

Crona let out a shaky laugh, and all of them left the building... Maybe for the last time.

'There she is!' Maka whispered, clutching Soul in her scythe arm.

Black Star followed her gaze and nodded.

'Crona, you distract her. Black Star, sneak up from behind and DON'T MESS IT UP. Kid, you go from the left, and I'll go from the right.' Maka instructed.

Everybody nodded. Black Star clambered up the nearest building, Kid ran to the left side and hid, Maka stayed where she was and Crona ran in.

'A sword meister, hey?' the witch said without turning around. She slowly revealed her thin, pale face.

Crona smiled her insane smile.

'I don't know how to deal with witches,' she said. 'But Ragnarok does.' She ran toward the witch.

'NOW!' Maka yelled from the side.

'SCREECH ALPHA!' Crona yelled.

Kid ran up to the side of the witch.

'Death Cannon!' he, Liz and Patty said.

'Trap Star!' Black Star announced as he swung his chain scythes at the witch's head.

'Soul Resonance!' Maka and Soul yelled. 'WITCH HUNTER!' Maka instructed. She swung Soul at the witch.

The witch cackled and grabbed Soul's blade with her bare hands.

Kid's Death Cannon did nothing, but the witch was stuck in Trap Star.

Maka used a jump attack with Soul's usual scythe form.

'Witch Korra, your soul is mine!' she announced.

'Tsubaki! Uncanny sword mode!' Black Star ordered.

'Right!' Tsubaki replied. Black Star charged toward Korra, holding Tsubaki out in front of him.

'Shadow Puppet!' he yelled.

'Right!' Tsubaki replied.

Crona moved in closer to attack while Korra was distracted by Maka's jump attack.

'We're winning!' Liz yelled happily.

'No, Liz, we're not...' Kid replied. Korra grabbed onto the scythe's blade with her bare hands, stopping it from decapitating her.

A split second later, Maka found Korra's knife at her throat.

'Maka!' Tsubaki yelled. Maka's green eyes widened in fear. 'Soul! Help!' she screamed.

'Maka!' Soul screamed back. Korra laughed and sliced through Maka's neck. What happened in a split second seemed to unfold in slow motion as Maka's throat vein burst and she arched backwards, falling into Korra's arms.

Soul tried to transform, but by the time he was back to human he could tell it was too late. Maka held out her hand. 'Go! Run!' she coughed.

'No! Maka-chan!' Tsubaki screamed.

Liz and Patty watched in dismay. Crona yelped as Korra let go of Maka, causing her to fall into a pool of her own blood.

'Scream Sympathy!' Crona ordered Ragnarok. Maka coughed and blood dribbled down her face as she started to go pale.

'BITCH! YOU KILLED MAKA!' Soul yelled. Kid collapsed onto his knees, and fell down face-first as he started to cry.

Maka took a rickety breath, and then lay still.

'Maka!' Tsubaki screamed, running to her side. Soul swung at Korra with a scythe arm, his blade embedded deep in her chest. He pulled it out slowly.

Korra laughed. Then it hit Soul. He would never again see Maka's green eyes light up as she smiled. He would never experience another Maka-Chop. Maka was gone.

'MAAAKKKAAAAA!' he cried as he swung his blade at Korra's neck.

Her body disappeared, leaving only a dark purple soul.

Tsubaki kneeled over Maka's lifeless body, tears mixing with the blood on her face.

'Maka... You're my best friend! Please! Don't leave me!' she wailed. Black Star patted her shoulder.

'It's too late. She's gone.' he said solemnly.

Tsubaki stood up abruptly, her dark eyes trained on Soul accusingly. Her hands were covered in the blood of her besy friend.

'YOU.' she said just as accusingly. 'This is all YOUR fault.'

Liz frowned. 'It's not, calm down Tsubaki!' she told her.

Tsubaki stepped up to Soul.

'Your fault... Maka dead...' she muttered murderously. She swung her fist at him.

'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!' she screamed as the punch hit Soul's nose.

'I hate you! I HATE you!' she yelled over and over.

Soul's nose bled down his top, but he didn't move at all. He just stared at Maka's lifeless body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe thanks to the people that read the first chapter, and here's the second :) **

**I'm really sorry if it's too short XD**

**I'll make it up to you in a few chapter's time with some fight scenes and romance ;)**

Jade's POV

So that's how I ended up at the DWMA, at a funeral listening to people talk about a girl I'd never even met. But I had to be there for Soul. I mean, it was because of him that I'd been accepted into the E.A.T class.  
I was the only scythemeister in the N.O.T class.  
The only scythemeister.  
I was a scythemeister, but I would never be Soul's meister.  
The cold, lifeless girl in the coffin in front of me was Soul's meister, and always would be.I could still remember my first meeting with Soul. It was exciting, so much that it was slightly unnerving.  
I was going to work with Soul "Eater" Evans, former weapon of Maka Albarn, daughter of Death Scythe Spirit Albarn!  
I'd spent an hour straightening my platinum-blonde hair, adding serum until it looked absolutely perfect, then styling it into a single braid down my back. I'd spent half an hour on makeup; grooming my eyelids and lashes to bring out the flecks of black in my emerald-green eyes.  
I dressed in my new school uniform. There was lots to choose from, but I had finally decided on the short, red plaid skirt, a white shirt that accented my chest and a long black cloak that would keep me warm and looked nice, too.  
I slapped on some sparkly lip gloss and my black leather boots over my fishnet stockings and I was done. Then I'd gone to meet Lord Death in his office as he'd instructed.  
'Yo, Jade!' he'd said over enthusiastically. I smiled sweetly, the smile that always won over any boy I used it on. Next to Lord Death stood a teenage boy with white hair, red eyes, pale skin... He was albino all the way. His clothes were messy and unclean, as if they hadn't been washed in weeks.  
Of course they hadn't. He'd just lost his meister, for crying out loud. The whole world knew that Death Scythe's daughter was dead. It had been all over the news.  
'Soul, this is your new meister Jade. She has transferred from the N.O.T class in our sister school in Switzerland. Jade, this is Soul. He's been part of the E.A.T class for a while here.'  
Soul had looked up at me. He saw my braid and narrowed his eyes. My cloak made him purse his lips tightly. My eyes seemed to be at least a little attractive, because he kept looking at them.  
'I'll show you the dorm I share with Maka.' he said coldly. I smiled and nodded.  
'Thank you, Soul. I'm very glad that I have the privilege of being your meister.' I'd said as we walked into the corridor, Lord Death's door closing.  
Soul turned to me.  
'You're not my meister. Maka is.' he'd snarled. 'Stop trying to be all sweet and nice. You'll never replace her.'  
I almost cried.  
'I'm not trying to replace anybody...' I told him. Soul had rolled his eyes and walked ahead, forcing me to tag along behind.  
A hand touched my shoulder, dragging me from the memories of that morning.  
I turned to my side, where Soul was sitting. His face was red to match his eyes as he stared at a girl named Tsubaki reading a eulogy.  
Tsubaki was quite pretty, but she also had a pained look about her. Well, of course. She was obviously a friend of Maka.  
But there was something in her eyes, just a glint, that suggested she wasn't completely sane. That she could go off at any time. A boy with blue hair stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder.  
Two blonde girls started to carry the coffin out of the hall. It was white with gold patterns on the edges. On top were hundreds of flowers. Roses, carnations, hydrangeas... You name it. I suddenly felt bad that I hadn't brought a flower to add to the coffin.  
After the girls had carried Maka's coffin out of the hall, people started to file out for the burial. I stuck a few steps behind Soul so I could see where he was going. He stared at his feet, walking briskly outside.  
'Are you going to the burial?' I managed to squeak.  
Soul looked at me in hatred with his tear-stained face and walked off toward our dorm room.

'Soul, do you want a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner?' I asked my new weapon.  
'I'm not hungry.' he replied coldly from the couch as he stared at the ceiling.  
I frowned.  
'Fine then.' I replied. I opened up the fridge to find it empty.  
I rolled my eyes.  
'Screw this. I'm ordering a pizza.' I took my mobile phone out of my pocket and dialed the pizza man.  
'Hi, Papa Pete's Pizza?' the man answered.  
'Hi, I'd like to order a small garlic pizza, and a medium pepperoni pizza please.' I replied.  
'Of course, would you like it delivered or would you like to pick it up?'  
'I'll... Pick it up, please.' I replied. 'Thanks.' I hung up the phone.  
'Soul, I'm getting pizza!' I yelled to my partner.  
'Please get hit by a car.' he muttered.  
I rolled my eyes and left the dorm room. I wouldn't stop trying to be nice to Soul, but I wished he would try harder to be nice to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Technicalities, technicalities... Whatever. **

**I won't be reading any more reviews, but you can still review if you want.**

**Maka is not immortal, for the record. She came quite close to dying a few times in the series, actually. Manga and anime. So yeah.**

**I get that the story I've been working on on my computer for a month sucks. **

**I'm not an experienced writer, and at least my grammar is more accurate than a lot of writers on here. **

**Thank you. That is all.**

Soul's POV

Soul stared at the ceiling while Jade was out.

'Maka...' he said quietly. 'Where have you gone? Why did you leave me?'

The situation with Tsubaki hadn't gotten any better, and even anger management classes wouldn't help. Kid had been depressed ever since Maka's passing. But Soul had been affected the worst. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't think... He could barely bring himself to do anything.

He didn't need a new meister. He didn't need Jade. He needed Maka.

'Well, you should've seen it coming...' he told himself.

Jade aggravated him. She had the nerve to look similar to Maka, just a prettier, more alluring version.

They had the exact same eyes. Similar hair. Similar figures.

Soul rolled over and put a cushion over his head. He couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up and walked towards the door that he had kept closed for the past week.

Maka's room. He opened the door and switched on the light.

The sheets on her bed lay neat and tidy, untouched since before they went to Spain. The room smelled like Maka. Caramel, Soul realised as he inhaled. He closed his eyes. He could hear the door opening, his partner whisking into the dorm, about to tell him that it was his turn to make dinner...

'Soul!' Jade called.

Soul didn't move. He sat on the red sheets, staring at the trinkets that sat around the room, perched on shelves.

Her bookcases, full of books, her prized possessions. Jewellery spread across the top. Her silver necklace with a diamond encrusted 'M' was missing. She'd worn that as she died. It was the last gift that Soul had ever given her...

'Soul!' Jade called again.

Soul put his head down onto the sheets and reached sideways. He found a photo frame.

He lifted his head to inspect the picture inside the frame.

Maka stood with her arm around Soul at the Christmas Eve prom. Days before the Kishin Asura would be awakened. Maka was beautiful in that picture.

'Maka...' Soul whispered. A tear ran down his cheek. 'Maka, come back...'

A figure appeared at the door of the bedroom.

'Soul? I got pizza.'

Soul turned around.

'I'm not hungry.' he told her. 'I said that earlier.'

Jade looked at him with those green eyes of hers.

'Don't look at me.' Soul snapped.

'You need to eat.' Jade said kindly. 'I'll get you a few pieces...'

'I said I wasn't hungry!' Soul yelled, standing up and slamming the door in Jade's face.

He lay back on his meister's bed.

What would Maka do, if the positions were swapped?

Well... Of course she'd be nice to the "replacement". She'd suffer in silence.

Soul felt as if Maka wouldn't be happy with him if she'd seen that incident just then. He decided that he would try to be nice to Jade. For Maka. Maka would've wanted it that way.

'Blair's back!' Soul heard a familiar voice say.

'Where's my cute little scythe boy?'

There was silence for a few seconds, or maybe just something Soul couldn't hear Jade say.

'Ooh! Pizza!' Blair said.

Jade sighed. 'That was supposed to be Soul's dinner...' she told the cat.

'Well, he's not eating it, is he? Who are you, anyway?' Blair asked.

'I'm Jade. I'm Soul's new-'

Soul opened the door and let himself into the living room.

'She's not my meister.' Soul informed the girls. Jade looked hurt.

Whoops.

'I'm going to the library.' she said, leaving the dorm.

Soul scowled.

'What're you so upset for? She's just like Maka!' Blair asked with a smile.

'But she's not Maka.' Soul replied sadly.

'That's not her fault. She is who she is, and she's a pretty Swiss girl.'

'Maka wasn't Swiss. She was from Tennessee.' Soul said irritably.

'You don't get it, do you? Maka's not coming back. She's dead. Jade is the only hope you have of becoming a Death Scythe.' Blair said grumpily.

'I only wanted to be a Death Scythe if Maka was my meister...' Soul told her.

'So you're just going to quit? Come on, Soul! Maka would never let that happen!' Blair shouted.

Soul rolled his eyes.

'It doesn't matter anymore... Like you said, Maka's gone.'

Blair frowned.

'It doesn't matter that she's gone. Her soul can live on in our hearts.'

That gave Soul an idea.

'Thank you, Blair. I'll try to think like that.' he said with a sneaky grin.

That night, Soul stayed in Maka's room. Her strawberry-scent helped him think about his plan.

He'd need a helper. Black Star was his first thought.. But he needed to look after Tsubaki with her depression and anger issues.

Kid would be no help whatsoever. He knew fir a fact that his plan had almost no symmetry.

Liz and Patty wouldn't understand. He wouldn't even try with Jade.

That left Crona.

Perfect. Soul thought sarcastically. He still hadn't completely forgiven it for his scar, but it'd have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubaki's POV

It had been almost three weeks since Maka's death and Tsubaki was still constantly trying to beat up Soul every chance she got. Black Star had booked her in for anger management classes, but they hadn't helped her at all. She was mad at Kid and Black Star too, for not even trying to help. As well as being angry, Tsubaki was scared. Scared that after the madness had passed her friends wouldn't want her back.

She'd always thought that people only put up with her because of Maka. It was partly true for Crona, as well. Crona was already erased from all of their minds, except for maybe Soul's.

Most of all, Tsubaki was scared that she'd be expelled from the DWMA. She wasn't doing particularly well in the classroom, she picked fights with everybody and she hadn't eaten a soul in months.

If she was expelled, she would lose most of her memories of Maka. She'd lose her secret love, Kid. She'd lose her meister, Black Star. And she wouldn't be able to go back to Japan. Iwafune wasn't big. The residents would know if she was back, and she would never be able to let them know she'd been kicked out. Meaning she'd have to stay in the USA for good.

Black Star walked into Tsubaki's bedroom. He'd been grouchy since the expedition with Korra, and that didn't help Tsubaki's anger issues.

'Jade invited us to dinner with her, Soul and Blair. You coming?' he said. Tsubaki shrugged.

'You should test the anger management stuff tonight.'

Tsubaki sighed.

'Okay. I'll come. But make sure I'm not in with Soul too much. Blair's fine, Jade's okay, but not Soul. Kapeche?'

Black Star nodded.

'Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona will be there too.' Tsubaki nodded slowly.

'Okay. I'll go.' she agreed finally.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Black Star's face. Tsubaki felt warm inside. She'd forgotten what it was like to make someone happy.

'What time should we leave?' Tsubaki asked.

'Well, Soul and Maka usually had dinner at six-thirty, so maybe we should try to get there at six?' Black Star suggested. Tsubaki shrugged.

'Maybe we should ask Jade.' she replied. Black Star nodded.

'Good idea, I'll call her back.' Black Star left Tsubaki's room, closing the door as he went. The Shadow Weapon sighed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't wait to see Blair again. She knew she didn't want to see Soul. She didn't know what to think of Jade. She seemed nice enough, and it wasn't her fault that she filled Maka's spot.

She closed her eyes for a second.

_Tsubaki walked through the corridors of the school, admiring the view from the windows as she walked. As she passed class Crescent Moon, Kid filed out in front of her._

_'I didn't think you'd come.' Tsubaki said in an alluring tone, taking in every inch of the boy in front of her. All the way from his black shoes, up his symmetrical suit, his Shinigami chain, up to his amber eyes. Oh, those eyes. Kid's gaze was locked on Tsubaki._

_They stared at each other for a second, and then Kid leaned in and pressed his lips against the shadow weapon..._

_But that little voice in Tsubaki's head just had to ruin the moment._

_'He doesn't love you...' it told her._

_'Then who does he love?' she asked the voice as she started to remove Kid's jacket._

_'Maka...' he mumbled in between kisses._

_Tsubaki looked over Kid's shoulder. They were in the hall. A wooden box sat on a table next to them. The lid rose, and a blood-covered white glove pressed down on the edge. _

_Then her face was revealed. The slit in her throat still remained. _

_'Kid...' Maka murmured in reply. She reached out towards Kid. Then her hand crumbled, finger by finger, followed by the rest of her arm. _

_'Maka!' Kid yelled, blood pouring out of his mouth. He paled and fell over, dead. _

_'Finally... The madness has begun...' the Kishin Asura snarled. He laid a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. _

_'And you, my dear, shall be my bride...'_

Tsubaki sat up with a jolt.

How long have I been asleep? she wondered. She picked her cellphone up from her bedside dresser and turned it on.

'Ten past six!' she exclaimed.

'Black Star-kun! Come on! We'll be late!' she yelled. She jumped off her bed and dabbed some powder onto her nose quickly. Then she ran into the living room.

'Black Star-kun!'

Black Star slowly came into the room.

'You like Kid, don't you?' he asked.

'Why would you think that?' Tsubaki replied.

'You were frenching your pillow and mumbling his name.' Black Star informed his weapon, looking slightly hurt, not teasing like he usually would.

'Okay, I do like him! But why does that matter to you! It's not like we're together!'

Black Star's face fell even more.

'Let's go.' Tsubaki ordered.

'No. I'm staying here!' Black Star replied stubbornly.

'Okay! See if I care!' Tsubaki shouted.

'I will!'

'Fine!'

'Okay!'

Tsubaki stormed out of the dorm and down the corridor towards the room Soul shared with Jade.

She could feel her and Black Star's soul wavelengths slipping, but she didn't care. Black Star was a horrible meister anyway.

She reached Soul's door and rapped on it.

Jade answered, looking beautiful in a knee-length emerald green dress to match her eyes. Her platinum blonde hair hung around her hips in perfect waves, and she wore green high heels.

'Hello Tsubaki! We were starting to get worried about you!' she said with a stunning smile.

Tsubaki stayed stone-faced. 'I'm sorry I'm late... Black Star and I had a row.' It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either.

'That's okay! We haven't called to order the food yet. Do come in, by the way.' Jade said with a light giggle.

Tsubaki had to admire her for that. Soul was horrible to her and she had a houseful of grieving guests, yet she still had a smile on her face.

Tsubaki entered the dormitory. It hadn't changed since Maka's death, and she somehow found that comforting. She was also pleased to see that Maka's bedroom had a sign on it that read 'Soul's Room.' Soul wouldn't change his meister's room in a billion years. She hated Soul, but that one factor helped her hate him slightly less.

Kid sat on the couch, his head in his hands, while Patty mucked around with a toy giraffe and Liz chatted to Soul. Crona sat in Mr Corner, staring at the wall.

'So, Jade, how're things?' Tsubaki asked, trying to be pleasant.

'Well, for one thing, the American branch of the DWMA is really big!'

A ghost of a smile appeared on Tsubaki's face.

'I thought the same thing at first, about here and my boarding school in Japan. I was transferred here on a scholarship.'

'Me too!' Jade remarked with a smile.

Soul stopped talking to Liz.

'I'm thinking of dropping out.' he said loudly.

Awkward silence fell over the group. Tsubaki stood up.

'That's an awful thing to say! We all know your meister just died and all, and you're allowed to grieve, but Jade isn't Maka! She's doing her best!'

Soul scowled. Tsubaki glared back.

'Ever since Maka died you've become the most boring, horrible person I know! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug!' she continued.

'Well, you haven't been much better! You basically try and kill me whenever you see me!' Soul retorted.

'You deserve it! It's your fault Maka isn't here now!'

Everybody went quiet.

'Mew~?' Blair mewed quietly.

Jade stared at Tsubaki with tears in her eyes.

Tsubaki realised what she'd said and clapped a hand over her mouth.

'Oh my goodness! Jade, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!'

Jade shook her head.

'Forget it. I can tell when I'm not wanted.' She stood up, took one look at the group and was out of the room before you could say Shibusen.

Soul glared at Tsubaki.

'Don't you dare glare at me!' the Shadow Weapon ordered.

'You're not the boss of me.' Soul said quietly.

'Oh yeah? Well, I have the necklace, and there's no law saying I have to keep it safe.' Tsubaki threatened, referring to the diamond M.

'You wouldn't...' Soul replied, shocked.

Tsubaki cocked her head.

'Watch me.' She walked towards the kitchen window, opened it and retrieved the precious necklace from her pocket. She dangled it out the window.

'No! Tsubaki! Please!' Soul begged. Tsubaki glared at Soul and placed a hand on her hip as she continued to tease him with the necklace.

'No... Please... Maka...'

Tsubaki scowled.

'You failed her. You don't deserve the necklace.' she said cruelly, and let go of the silver chain.

'No!' Soul yelled. He turned his arm into a scythe and swung at Tsubaki's torso.

A chain scythe appeared in Tsubaki's hands.

'Are you sure you want to do that?' she teased. Soul glowered and swung at her head. Tsubaki ducked and threw one scythe at his waist, embedding it in his hip-bone.

Soul cried out in pain. 'Tsubaki, please!' Tsubaki placed one foot on the demon scythe's chest.

'I'm not going to kill you. That would be a kindness, and you deserve cruelty. You've been a bad weapon, and bad weapons deserve punishment.' The chain scythes turned to a knife, which Tsubaki ripped across his torso, reopening the scar given to him by Crona which still hadn't healed fully. Blood soaked his chest.

Tsubaki went back to her neutral stone-face.

'I don't think I should stay any longer, so I'm going.'

'Blair's coming too, mew~!' Blair purred, moving away from Kid, whom she had been trying to seduce.

Tsubaki held her head up high and exited the dorm, Blair right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid's POV

Tsubaki's performance the night before had been shocking. Kid knew she had anger issues, but not bad enough as to almost kill Soul! Dropping the necklace was just cruel, and then reopening the scar was horrible... Yep, Kid was not impressed.

After Tsubaki and Blair had left, Soul had been unable to stand. Liz was glad to carry him down to the infirmary while Patty cleaned the blood off of the floor.

Kid decided that his job was the most important: Finding the necklace and laying it over Maka's grave.

It had fallen somewhere next to the basketball courts in the bushes, and Kid was so determined to see Maka that he would ruin his clothing's symmetry to get it for her.

Once he'd gotten down there, instead of finding the silver necklace, Kid found a pretty girl dressed in green.

'Jade, did you spend the night down here?' Kid asked the scythe meister.

Jade turned, her face red from crying and her eyes red and blotchy.

She nodded slowly.

'But it's so cold!' Kid cried. 'You must've been freezing!'

Jade placed her head in her hands.

'Go away.' she said, her voice muffled by the tears in her throat and the hands covering her mouth. 'I know you don't care about me. You're just like everybody else. You just want Maka back. You can't accept that Maka isn't coming back. Why can't you accept me?!' Jade said, starting quietly then yelling as she reached the end of the statement.

'I think you would've liked Maka.' Kid said quietly.

'Oh, here we go. Maka this, Maka that. She's exactly like Maka. I miss Maka. Blah blah blah! You know what? I don't give a crap about this Maka chick! I never met her, but all I know is that I HATE her!' Jade screamed.

Kid stared at the ground.

'Jade. A weapon or meister is the closest a person can get to you without being directly related. Maka was friends with all of us. You don't know what it's like.'

Jade's eyes flashed.

'You're right. I don't know what it's like. Will you leave me alone now?

'Maka... Calm down...'

'What did you call me?' Jade demanded through gritted teeth.

Kid widened his eyes.

'I meant Jade!'

Jade stood up quickly.

'Why are you even here?' she demanded.

'I'm here to get the necklace Tsubaki dropped out the window!' Kid replied.

'You mean this?' Jade asked, opening her palm to reveal the necklace.

Kid nodded.

'Thank you, I owe you-'

'I didn't say you could have it.' Jade said blankly.

Kid narrowed his eyes.

'May I have the necklace please, Jade?'

Jade sneered. 'Like I already gave it to Tsubaki when she tried.'

Kid frowned.

'I get it!' he finally said. 'You went through the same thing in Switzerland!'

Jade cocked her head questioningly.

'I don't think I've ever even been to Switzerland...' she replied.

Kid pulled a face. 'Nice joke, Jade. How'd your old weapon die?'

'I've never had a weapon before... I was in the N.O.T class and then Maka died so I took her place in the E.A.T class...'

'I mean in Switzerland, dummy!' Jade frowned.

'I've never been to Switzerland! I already told you!' she snapped.

'My father said you transferred from Switzerland.' Kid replied.

'Well, let's go see your father then, Kid.' Jade suggested. Kid nodded and started to walk up towards the main corridor.

'Wait up!' Jade shouted, running after him.

They reached the mirror and Kid wrote the numbers '42-42-564.' Lord Death appeared on the glass.

'Oh, hello son!' he exclaimed.

'Hello Father. I was wondering what you know about Jade.'

Jade nodded.

'Oh.. Come in, we might be here a while.'

'So, you see... Jade was born in Spain, half-Spanish half-Swiss. Her father was a three-star meister.'

'What about my mother?' Jade asked.

Lord Death frowned.

'It is a secret. Meaning I know and you don't.'

'It's my mother. I need to know.'

'Okay... But you can't tell anybody or they'll KILL you.'

'Why?' Kid asked.

'Because her mother is Korra, the witch that killed Maka.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had lots of homework and stuff :)**

Jade's POV

I almost died. My mother was Witch Korra?

'No, that's not true. She's the most powerful witch, like... ever. And that would mean...'

Lord Death smiled on one side of his mouth.

'She was the best witch ever, but she passed away approximately three weeks ago, and her soul was eaten by Mr. Soul Eater Evans.'

I must've looked crestfallen, and Kid looked as shocked as I felt.

'My mother killed my partner's partner... and my partner killed my mother...'

'Also, being the daughter of Korra means that you are not only destined to be a great meister... You are also destined to be a great witch.'

I stood up quickly.

'No! I refuse to be a witch!'

Lord Death shook his head. 'Suit yourself.'

I placed her head in my hands. 'I'm going to my dorm.' I said quietly.

'Wait. Every Tuesday I would like you and Eruka to meet in the training room for spell practice. She will help you reach your potential.'

'Whatever...' I mumbled, leaving the room.

'And try to discover your soul animal!' Lord Death yelled as I disappeared down the corridor.

I made it all the way to the dorm before I released my tears.

Soul was standing in the kitchen, heating up some ramen. He looked across at me. 'What's the problem, Jade?' I ignored him, dashing across to my room. I locked the door and collapsed onto my standard-issue DWMA bed that I had moved from my old dorm I had shared with my best friend Ginger. She was a weapon, a longbow to be exact.

I cried until I couldn't anymore. It would be so hard to keep my mother a secret, and the others hated me enough already.

I almost hoped that Soul would stay true to his word and drop out. Almost.

I took a deep breath in and made my decision. I pulled out my best pen and a pretty piece of notepaper with butterflies on it and wrote in my best handwriting.

Dear Lord Death,

I have done a bit of thinking and have come to the conclusion that the E.A.T class just isn't for me. I would like to go back to the N.O.T class, if that's okay. I'm just not ready for the E.A.T class. Let Soul get over Maka first, and then I will take my spot back. Nobody really likes me anyway.

From Jade, one star meister, Soul Evans' meister.

I heard a knock on my door and quit my writing to open it. Soul stood there, holding a little blue cardboard box.

'Uh, Jade... I just wanted to say I apologize for everything, and I know you're not happy at the moment, so I got you this to say sorry...' he said to her.

I sniffed and wiped tears off my cheek.

'Thank you, Soul.'

Soul held out the box. 'And also... I know that your mother is Witch Korra. And I won't judge you for it. I also know about the practices with Eruka, and I don't care. It's not cool to judge because of who people's parents are.'

'How did you know?' I asked curiously, slightly annoyed that he must've known before me.

'Lord Death told me yesterday.' he replied. 'I truly don't care.'

I smiled. 'Oh, I almost forgot. Close your eyes.' I told him. He obeyed, and I pulled Soul's precious necklace from my dress pocket, then pulled his free hand away from his side and tucked it into his palm, curling his fingers around the charm.

He opened his eyes and his palm. 'Maka...' he breathed.

I smiled. Soul looked up at me. 'Jade... Thank you.' he said.

'Does this mean you hate me less now?'

Soul smiled cheekily. 'No, of course not. I hate you, Jade.'

I giggled. 'I hate you too, Soul.'

My weapon turned and left the room, placing my blue box on the bookshelf.

My weapon. I wouldn't have dared call him that two weeks ago when I first met him.

I crept toward my bookcase to collect the box then sat back on my bed.

I carefully untied the black ribbon from the sky-blue box, then lifted the lid to find a little object swaddled in bubble-wrap. I nimbly peeled the tape off the bubble-wrap to reveal a little object which was a sweet lilac color. I unwrapped it further to find that the top was like mist, twisting up past the top of the glass sphere.

_A soul... _I realized. A human soul is blue. A witch soul is dark purple. Then I realized that it was _my _soul. Lilac; halfway between dark purple and light blue. I could see my face reflected in the glass. Mostly my green eyes.

Tsubaki had told me that they looked just like Maka's had.

I stroked the soul before placing it on the shelf. Maybe I had a partner. Maybe I didn't. I'd have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realised that I've been writing dorm instead of apartment for this whole story... Whoops, sorry about that XD**

Soul's POV

Soul couldn't stop smiling after he left Jade's room. He'd finally done what Maka would've done. After his plan was finished, he was planning for that to happen more often.

Soul dished his now-heated ramen into a bowl for when Jade came out and left the dorm, humming as he went. His plan was going... Well, as planned. The corridor was empty, which was surprising seeing as it was only eight o'clock.

He'd pumped the information he'd needed from Sid the day before, with a bit of help from Blair, of course. It was impossible to get anything out of him without a little bit of nudity. He had discovered that souls of the deceased students were kept in the dungeons. He skipped down the stairs, leading him to the maze of corridors in the catacombs of the DWMA.

_One left, two rights, straight ahead. _ He repeated to himself over and over.

He found the corridor of the deceased, in order of years since, starting at one thousand years ago and finishing at that year.

Then the jars were in alphabetical order. Soul ran about halfway.

'_Kim Diehl,' _he thought. '_I've gone too far.' _ He backpedalled a bit until he reached Maka Albarn.

Her soul was little and blue with the white fluffy, slightly spiky wings he'd grown to love, almost as much as the owner of those wings.

He took a deep breath and removed the jar from the shelf.

He couldn't decide whether to eat it himself or to somehow trick Jade into eating it.

'_Nope. I'll eat it.' _he decided. He took the stopper off the jar.

'Your soul could become a Kishin egg.' a familiar voice behind Soul said.

He flipped around.

'Liz?'

The eighteen-year-old stood behind him, her blonde hair hanging down in perfect waves past her chest.

'I know what you're thinking, but it's too big a risk. You could get expelled.' Liz said.

Soul stared at his feet.

'I just miss Maka so much.' he said quietly.

'You should've tried to ssave her.' Liz said solemnly.

'I wish I had.' Soul replied, depressed. 'Hey,' he said, looking up. 'Why are you down here anyways?'

'I came to visit Maka.' she said simply. 'The body is nothing without the soul.'

Soul couldn't stop himself from smiling. Liz took one step closer.

'Soul...' she whispered.

Soul looked up at her face.

'Be strong.' Liz pecked the demon scythe on the cheek and started to walk away.

Soul pulled his meister's soul out of the jar.

'Maka.' he said. 'I hope you're proud of me. I think I've fixed things with Jade.' He planted a kiss on Maka's soul, resisting the temptation to swallow it. Then he carefully set the place back to how he'd found it and walked back to the dorm room.

Jade was sitting on the couch reading a book when Soul got home.

'Thank you for the ramen.' she said happily.

Soul smiled.

'I'm glad you liked it.' Jade looked up at Soul.

'Hey,' she said. 'Can you tell me about Maka?'

Soul sat next to his new meister.

'Well... She was always the top of the class, and got really mad at me when I distracted her from her studies. She had what was called a...a Maka-Chop. She got books from nowhere and hit us in the heads with them.' Jade nodded, beckoning for him to go on.

'She was a two-star meister with a grigori soul. That means she could conjure wings. She was good friends with everybody, especially Kid. She turned me into a Death Scythe at on point, but after she died I was reverted back to a normal size.'

Soul shuffled a little closer to Jade.

'She had ash-blonde hair and her eyes were just like yours...'

Up close, Jade looked exactly like Maka.

'Maka...' Soul whispered, and planted his lips on hers.

Jade's eyes widened. The moment was awkward at first, but she started to enjoy it. It was her first kiss, and Soul's lips were soft and hydrated. Soul ran his hand down her face, enjoying Maka's touch...

_Wait. This isn't Maka. _Soul realised. _This is Jade..._

Soul's lips parted involuntarily and he felt Jade's tongue enter is unsuspecting mouth. The worst thing? It felt perfectly natural, not clumsy and awkward at all.

Soul pulled away.

'Sorry.' he said roughly, trying to resist the urge to wipe his mouth with his hand.

Jade looked at her wrist with her Maka-Eyes.

'I have to go meet Witch Eruka.' she said quickly, and stood up to leave. She fled out of the dorm.

'Great. So now I'm a pariah.' Soul muttered.

He draped himself over the couch and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
